evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Nebukator (song)
"Nebukator" is a villain song from the Austrian musical Ritter Rüdiger, and it is sung by the evil sorcerer of the same name. German Nebukator: Ich bin der Zauberer Nebukator, habe keinen Menschen lieb. Bin der wahre Imperator, ein Ganove und ein Dieb. In meiner Alchemistenkammer hab' ich manches Hexenkraut. In großem Topf auf grüner Flamme wird so manches Gift gebraut. Nebukator! Nebukator! Nebukator werde ich genannt! Nebukator! Nebukator! Ich beherrsche bald das ganze Land! Voice: Nebukator, gib's doch zu: Ritter Rüdiger und seine Freunde, die sind stärker als du! Nebukator, sieh's doch ein: Großer Herrscher über die Burg Ehrenberg, das darfst du niemals sein. Wenn jemand böse ist wie du, lassen wir das nicht zu. Nebukator: Alle, die hier oben wohnen wundern sich von Anfang an. Man hört so viele Explosionen, und ich habe Spaß daran. Kuno, Bruno, seid zur Stelle, seht den Herrn und Meister hier. Beide sind nicht allzu helle, doch sie knien im Staub vor mir. Nebukator! Nebukator! Nebukator werde ich genannt! Nebukator! Nebukator! Ich beherrsche bald das ganze Land! Voice: Nebukator, gib's doch zu: Ritter Rüdiger und seine Freunde, die sind stärker als du! Nebukator, sieh's doch ein: Großer Herrscher über die Burg Ehrenberg, das darfst du niemals sein. Wenn jemand böse ist wie du, lassen wir das nicht zu. Nebukator: All die anderen Alchemisten hab' ich immer ausgelacht. Wenn die armen Schlucker wüßten. Nebukator will die Macht. Jeder sucht den Stein der Weisen, doch der geht mich gar nichts an. Die Herrschaft will ich an mich reißen, nur damit ich herrschen kann. Nebukator! Nebukator! Nebukator werde ich genannt! Nebukator! Nebukator! Ich beherrsche bald das ganze Land! Voice: Nebukator, gib's doch zu: Ritter Rüdiger und seine Freunde, die sind stärker als du! Nebukator, sieh's doch ein: Großer Herrscher über die Burg Ehrenberg, das darfst du niemals sein. Nebukator, gib's doch zu: In der Nacht, wenn du mal ganz alleine bist, dann zitterst auch du. Und dass kein Mensch dich je durchschaut, nur darum schreist du so furchtbar laut. Nebukator: Nebukator! Nebukator! Nebukator werde ich genannt! Nebukator! Nebukator! Ich beherrsche bald das ganze Land! Nebukator (talking): Keiner mehr da? Ich bin so ganz allein hier... Mutti! Mami! Mamiii! English translation Nebukator: I am the sorcerer Nebukator, not loving one man. I'm the real emperor, a crook and a thief. In my alchemist chamber I have many magic herbs. In a great cauldron on a green flame I brew many poisons. Nebukator! Nebukator! Nebukator I am called! Nebukator! Nebukator! I'll soon rule the whole country! Voice: Nebukator, just admit it: Rüdiger and his friends are stronger than you! Nebukator, don't you see: Great ruler of Castle Ehrenberg, you must never be that. When someone's as evil as you we won't allow it. Nebukator: All who live up here wonder from the start. You hear so many explosions. And I have fun with them. Kuno, Bruno, be there. Watch the lord and master here. Both are not very bright, but they kneel before me in dust. Nebukator! Nebukator! Nebukator I am called! Nebukator! Nebukator! I'll soon rule the whole country! Voice: Nebukator, just admit it: Rüdiger and his friends are stronger than you! Nebukator, don't you see: Great ruler of Castle Ehrenberg, you must never be that. When someone's as evil as you we won't allow it. Nebukator: All the other alchemists I always laughed about. If those fools only knew, Nebukator wants power. Everyone searches for the Sorcerer's Stone but that's none of my business. I want to take control. Only so I can rule. Nebukator! Nebukator! Nebukator I am called! Nebukator! Nebukator! I'll soon rule the whole country! Voice: Nebukator, just admit it: Rüdiger and his friends are stronger than you! Nebukator, don't you see: Great ruler of Castle Ehrenberg, you must never be that. Nebukator, just admit it: In the night, when you're alone, you shiver too. They hear you screaming like a baby. You hide under your bed and are suddenly so small. And so no one sees through you. That's why you're shouting so loud. Nebukator: Nebukator! Nebukator! Nebukator I am called! Nebukator! Nebukator! I'll soon rule the whole country! Nebukator: (talking): Wait, no one here anymore? I'm completely alone... Mommy! Mommy! Mommyyy! Category:Villains' songs Category:Music